Finding Myself
by Retard Apocolypse
Summary: Eclipse has lost everything. Her home. Her family. Even her memories of who she really is. As she sets out to find recover those memories, she makes some interesting friends on her way when she passes through Station Square. With the help of her new found friends can she uncover her forgotten past? Find out in this adventurous story. FANMADE CHARACTER: ECLIPSE
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

Eclipse's POV

I closed my eyes slowly, letting the wind drift across my face, soothing and calming my nerves. A white aura slowly appears around my body as I lift upwards into the air. _'Okay Eclipse... Just stay calm and focus and you'll be just fi-' __**SCHZOOOM! **_ I dove to the side just in time to avoid the object flying towards me, looking around frantically for the source of the object. I looked behind me, just catching the glimpse of a red glowing icesicle shaped object disappear into the distance. I looked back infront of me, my sky blue hues shifting to a deep crimson as the white aura around me glew brighter, my ears twitching in different directions.

My ears perked forwards, catching the sound of laughter. I looked around for a moment, then shifting my gaze downwards. I groaned, my ears drooping from aggervation, as I spotted a familiar brown hedgehog below me, doubled over laughing. I growled, narrowing my eyes at the hedgehog. "Buck! What did Mom and Dad tell you about distracting me when I'm training!" I yelled down to the guffawing hedgehog below. Buck was around 10 years old, just 3 years younger than me. He hand deep blue eyes, brown fur, and a pair of blue sneakers.

Buck calmed his laughter enough to speak, cupping his hands around his mouth. "They said to stay away from you!" He held his arms outwards, motioning to the large grassy plain surrounding us, then motioned up to me. "From the looks of it, I'm not near you! You're about 80 feet up in the air!" He laughed, then in a flash of brown, he was already running half way across the plain. I blinked, looking down, and sure enough I was around 80 to 90 feet in the air. I scoffed in surprise, amazed at the new height I had flown to today.

I laughed in triumpht, flying around the air in a circle, twisting in a small circle as my laughing slowly calmed. I slowly lowered myself back to the ground, picking up my small black booksack, placing my blue chaos emerald back into the front pocket as I started my way across the plain back to my house. I was a 13 year old Mobian that lived in a uninhabited area of the Titanic Plains. The Titanic Plains is a beautiful area filled with nothing but flowing green grass and, occasionally, a few breath taking rocky areas from old eroided rocks and the ruins of old buildings. I had black quills that had hot pink strips in them, black fur, a tuft of black and hot pink quills swaying lazily over my left eye, and sky blue eyes. My usual get-up was a black wide strapped tank, a pair of baggy tan kaprees, dog-tags, and a pair of hot pink high tops.

My Mother's name was Crystal. She was a stay-at-home Mom with two kids, me and my brother, Buck. She had beautiful sapphire eyes, long brown quills that came mid back and had pink strips in them, and brown fur. She was very beautiful and kind. She homeschooled me my entire life, teaching me, helping me train, and such more. She had chaos abilities, or, well, the ability to use chaos and a chaos emerald. I had the same abilites as her and my Father. My Father's name was Aaron. He had telekonisis ablities, ((I'm not sure what the ability or abilities is called, but the abilities that Silver The Hedgehog has)) that gives him the abilities to fly and move objects with aura. I somehow enherited both chaos and telekonisis abilites from my parents. Buck only enherited my Mother's.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a loud whirring sound. The sound sounded like a ship of some sort. It had a sound that sounded like the mixure of a whirring and a whistling sound. My ear twitched, listening as I examined the area. That's when I saw it. Just a faint glimpse of it before I was thrown backwards from the shockwave of an explosion. It was a symbol of the face of a man with a large moustache. It happened so quickly. The whistling sound. The explosion. The ringing in my ears. The pain. _Oh _ the pain. I layed on the ground for a moment, the ringing so loud in my ears that it seemed like I was being shut out from the world outside. I kept my eyes closed, for fear of what I would see, but I willed myself to open them, slowly.

I was shocked. The world I once knew was now unknown to me. Completely forgien. The beautiful green grass was now ablaze by a hungry green fire. The beautiful eroided rock sculpture that was near my home was in large crumbling pieces on the burning ground. The house. There infront of me, was the charred, burning remains of my beloved home. In the middle of the once beautiful plain was the burning little cabin that was my home. The home that my family an- _'Oh no...'_ The ringing in my ears had gone down alittle bit, just enough for me to hear me screaming my Father, Mother, and Brother's name as I ran towards the burning cabin. I didn't even slow when I neared the cabin. I rammed my shoulder into the burning door, knocking it to the ground. I coughed into my elbow from the smoke, my eyes watering. My voice was already becoming hoarse and scratchy as I continued to yell my family's names.

Burning pieces of wood collapsed around me, some just barely grazing my body. I walked through the burning living room towards my Dad's office, only to stop dead in my tracks. I quickly backed away from the office, the two unfamiliar beings inside still speaking. My hearing had come back enough to make out what they were saying. "Sir. The shard is not here. Perhaps we have the wrong location." The first voice was robotic. "No! It has to be here! The locator said it was at this exact spot on the Tectonic Plains!" The second one was more normal sounding, obviously a male. He sounded as if he had some kind of helmet over his head. Perhaps to block and filter the smoke out. "Sir. It is pronounced _Titanic Plains_." The robotic voice corrected. I heard a sigh and the sound of someone punching a hollow metal cylinder. "I know you walking junkyard!" The male voice shouted. The robotic voice spoke, supposedly showing a sign of pain from the blow, but it had no actual pained sound in it's voice. "Ow." I heard a groan, followed by approaching footsteps. I gasped, scrambling backwards to escape from the two, only to fall backwards on an overturned, charred dining chair.

As I fell backwards, my back hit the old washtub of my Mother's, creating a loud sound. As I started to get back to my feet, a large piece of burning lumber fell from the ceiling, landing right on my side, knocking me back down and pinning me. I exclaimed in pain, completely forgetting about the two strangers that had turned their attention towards me. I looked up, my eyes stinging from the smoke as I struggled to push the lumber off of me. The male voice boomed through the helmet as he pointed a finger at me, commanding the large robot into my direction. The man was an odd egg-shape. He was wearing a red suit, with a pair of black pants. Through he helmet I could barely make out the large moustache and the small goggles placed over his eyes. As the robot neared, I started to whimper, straining to remove the large piece of wood from my side.

I absent mindedly started to focus on the log, blocking out the world around me. I blocked out the approaching robot. The burning cabin. Everything. Slowly the piece of lumber on my side became surrounded by a white aura, lifted from my side, and slamming into the robot approaching me, sending it backwards. I stared for a moment, surprised by the sudden boost of power in me before I quickly scrambled to my feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in my side. I ran for the door of the house, clutching my side as a white aura surrounded me, preparing myself to fly away as far as possible. As I started to leap for the door, a large robot, similiar to the one I had hit with the lumber earlier, blocked my path in the door way. I screamed, staggering backwards, trying to hurry to the back door, only to find it blocked by a similiar robot. I looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. My gaze locked on the part of the roof above me that had fallen in. That was it. That was my only way out. I looked back to my surroundings, catching a glimpse of the small booksack that had fallen from my shoulder as I ran into the house, the pocket that my blue chaos emerald was in was slighlty open, the faint glow of the emerald shining through the smoke.

_'I can do this... I just have to time myself...' _I thought. I readied myself, my gaze set on the bag. _'Ready... Set... Go!' _I flung myself towards the bag, barely missing the small missiles fired by the two robots. I gripped the bag in my had, as a white aura surrounded me. I jumped, shooting through the hole in the ceiling, into the grey, thundering sky. I pushed myself to go further. Away from here. My gaze looked to the woods just a few miles ahead. _'I can make that... I have to get there...' _ I thought to myself. I looked behind me at the burning cabin and the burning plains around it. My stinging eyes welled up with tears at the thought. _'They're gone... My family is gone...' _I wiped the tears from my eyes, landing in the middle of the plains just about a mile from now burning memories.

I stared into the distance, as I fell to my knees, the booksack sliding off of my shoulder, falling to the green grass below. The thunder over head boomed just before a down pour of rain came plummeting down. I could hold it in. I shook my head, letting out a choked sob as I shook my head. I clutched my side, now realizing the major injury on it. My entire side was covered in blood, fresh blood still seeping out. I shook my head as my vision blurred, falling to my side on the grass. My vision started to darken as my eyes drifted closed, my father's voice echoing in my head. _'It is in the family tree, Eclipse... Just remember... My little Gaurdian..." _ Just before my eyes closed completely, I saw the bright flash of blue from my chaos emerald, then my world went dark.

_**Well guys! This is a Fan Made Sonic Character so I figured I would go ahead and make a story for her. :3 Haha. Well I hope you guys enjoy it! If you want a better picture on what Eclipse looks like just look at my Profile Picture. READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. I Can't Remember

Chapter Two

I Can't Remember...

Eclipse's POV

I slowly regained conciousness, yet I kept my eyes closed for I heard the faint sound of feet coming towards me, rustling through the... _ leaves_? _'When is there leaves on the Plains?' _I thought. I froze when the sound of feet stopped beside me. My injured side ached from the still bleeding wound. I felt too fingers press lightly against the area under my jawline, the person possibly checking for a pulse. I felt a hand brush lightly over my forehead before I felt a pair of arms inch under my body, lifting me away from the ground. I winced, reaching my right arm up to clutch my side. I slowly inched my eyes open halfway, my sky blue orbs meeting with a pair of crimson ones.

The gaze broke when pain erupted in my side again, causing me to instinctivly clutch it with my hand. I felt my vision blurring again as I grew weak. The one that had picked me up spoke, though I could barely make it out. I could tell that it was a male, from the sound of his voice. My vision darkened as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, by mind and body being enveloped in the dreadful darkness once more.

**..~*~..**

When I finally regained conciousness again, I could hear the warm crackling sound of a fire, along with the faint sound of rustling leaves in the distance. I weakly sat up, wincing from my injured side. I grasped the bottom of my tank, pulling it up to find my entire torso bandaged. The bandaged area on my side, where the wound was, was a light pink color from the blood still seeping from the wound. I let the ebony tank fall back against my body as I examined the area around me. It was a wooded area, filled with trees of different sorts. Oaks, maples, magnolias, and a few others I couldn't put my finger on. I looked to the other side of the fire, spotting my black booksack, the faint glow of my blue emerald barely noticable against the light of the fire.

As I started to struggle to my feet, I felt a hand on my shoulder, the hand lighlty pushing me back down into a sitting postion. "I wouldn't go anywhere right now if I were you. You're still too weak from your injury." The voice belonged to a male, for it was partcially deep and rough. I looked up to the male that had spoke, my sky blue orbs meeting the same crimson ones from earlier. I could finally see his face in the fire light, able to see what he looked like. He was an ebony hedgehog, with a tan muzzle, and red strips in his quills. He had on a pair of black, yellow, and red hover skates. In one arm he was carrying about 4 or 5 logs of wood that in some spots had small burnt areas that still had small amounts of smoke rising from them. Some of them had a faint red glow. _'I think he must be able to use an emerald too...' _I thought to myself.

I sighed and shoved his hand from my shoulder, laying back against the tree behind me. He walked around me, heading back towards the fire, tossing the logs onto it one by one. I watched as the logs hit the ember colored logs in the fire, sending a shower of sparks upwards that disappeared into the night air. He brushed his gloves off as she walked over to his seat near the fire, flopping down on it, sitting cross-legged. He kept his gaze on the fire as he spoke, his expression and voice emotionless. "You have a name?" He asked. I blinked, my gaze on the fire moved to the male hedgehog. "Yes." I replied. He was silent for a moment, as if waiting for the rest of a sentence. He looked to me, arching an eyebrow. "And it is?" I looked to him, narrowing my sky blue eyes at him. "I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours." I said. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked back to the fire. "Shadow."

I repostioned against the tree, wincing slightly from my side. I laughed lightly, motioning to him with one hand. "See? Now was that so hard? My name is Eclipse." I said, looking at the fire for a moment, then back to him. He crossed his arms over his chest, nodding lightly as he looked back to the fire. "Interesting name, Eclipse." He said with a yawn. After moment of quiet he looked to me, tilting his head to the side lighlty. "How did you get that wound on your side, Eclipse?" He asked. I looked at him, opening my mouth to speak, but then I froze. How _did _I get that wound? I racked my brain for an answer but it was all a blur. Nothing. "I can't remember..." I murmered.

_**Well that's Chapter Two! I hope you guys liked it! BTW Sorry if further in the story some people seem OOC. I'm trying to get them as close as possible. Also! Thank you **_**imnotraven16 **_** for the review! Well keep and eye out for Chapter Three and also, if some of you have previously read "A Withering Rose" I have rewritten it. Sorry I'm being slow posting the next chapter! DX Well keep and eye out for them! R&R!**_


	3. I Have To Go Back

Chapter Three

Normal POV

_**Last Time...**_

_ After moment of quiet he looked to me, tilting his head to the side lighlty. "How did you get that wound on your side, Eclipse?" He asked. I looked at him, opening my mouth to speak, but then I froze. How did I get that wound? I racked my brain for an answer but it was all a blur. Nothing. "I can't remember..." I murmered._

Shadow looked at Eclipse, leaning forwards slightly. "What do you mean you can't remember?" He asked. Eclipse didn't answer, nor even gaze up at him as she stared at nothing, racking her head for any kind of memory, only to receive fuzzy one's of her house burning, and her father's voice. "Hello?" She looked up to meet a pair of crimson orbs, looking at her with an arched brow.

She shook her head, leaning back against the tree, feeling a lump in her throat. '_I need to go back..._' She thought. With a wince, she clutched her side, bracing herself on the the tree as she forced herself to stand, ignoring the set of hands supporting her by her elbows from the side. "I need to go back..." She said, staggering a step towards the direction of her home as a faint white aura surrounded her. Shadow carefully picked her up by under her armpits, setting her back down by the tree, looking at her with hardened crimson orbs. "You are to weak to go anywhere." He said, bending down eye level with her. Eclipse's lip curled into a snarl as she staggered back to a standing postion, the same faint white aura surrounding her as she staggered forwards. "I _have _to go back. I need to find out if they're still there, or even alive..." She jumped weakly, floating upwards about 3 feet before falling back to the ground, landing sloppily on her feet. She did the same weak jump, flying up a few feet further, about 7 feet, only to fall back to the ground. She hit the leaf covered forest floor with a sickening thud as her face twisted with pain.

She felt an arm under her legs, and under her upper back, as Shadow picked her up bridal style. She growled, wriggling and hitting his chest weakly. " .DOWN!" Shadow just gave a light chuckle as he neared their campsite, setting her down on her spot by the tree. As she started to crawl away, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the tree behind her, ignoring her thrashing around. His crimson hues hardened as he looked at her with slight aggitation. "And exactly _why _do you need to go back to that area, Eclip- AGH!" The onyx hedgehog's face twisted with pain as he fell to his side, clutching his groin. Eclipse stood up, towering over the groaning hedgehog with a glare. "Because my family is possibly still there..." She said, looking down at Shadow. As she started to walk away, she heard the sound of rustling leaves, then a faint _WHOOSH_. Eclipse felt a hand grab her wrist, looking around to the ebony hedgehog standing behind her with a growl. "Let go of me." She snapped, trying to pull her hand away.

The ebony hedgehog's crimson hues hardened as he grabbed her upper arm and put her back down by the tree, bending down to eye level with her. "You are too weak to go that kind of distance, Eclipse. If you can just wait until you're healed enough, I will take you back myself." His red hues softened as he spoke the last sentence. Eclipse looked at Shadow for a moment, before sighing, leaning back against the tree. "Fine..." She looked up at him with a snarl, narrowing her eyes. "But if you don't keep your promise, by Chaos, I swear I will hurt you."

Shadow just chuckled lightly at the 13-year-old hedgehog's feeble threat as he straightened up, walking to his seat, sitting down. "Just get some rest. I'll take you too a proper docter tomorrow." Shadow said, tossing a few more logs into the fire. The ebony hedgehog looked to Eclipse's direction, already finding the young Mobian fast asleep. He chuckled lightly to himself, grabbing a blanket from the ground beside him, spreading it over her, before walking back to his spot, laying down on his back. He picked up the Desert Eagle that was next to his tree, reloading it and cocking it, before laying on his side, keeping his hand on the weapon with a light sigh, closing his eyes as sleep overtook him.

**Okay! Whoot! FINALLY HAVE CHAPTER THREE UP! Sorry it took so long guys. I had some REALLY bad writer's block going on... Ugh... Plus school started back and stuff, along with my computor jacking up. xD LAWL. Anyways! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to R&R! BYEBYE!33333**


End file.
